


I've Got You

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injury, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader is generally clumsy. She just hoped she could avoid showing that side of herself to her crush. However, one bad injury and one damaged ego later; maybe she’s feeling okay with Rob witnessing her clumsiness.





	I've Got You

“I’ve got it,” you mumbled to Rob as he clumsily tried to take your bags while you struggled with your crutch.

“Shouldn’t you use both crutches?” He asked. He furrowed his brows as he managed to get you to let go of the things you were carrying, now watching you as you hobbled toward the house.

“I’m fine,” you huffed in reply. You stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading up to your house, knowing that you were about to be in a world of pain having to climb them daily. You took a deep breath as you slowly began to make your way up the stairs.

“Be careful,” Rob insisted as he trailed behind you. “There’s still ice.”

You grumbled to yourself, already humiliated that he had seen you slip on the ice earlier that day. You were far from graceful, and the second the two of you heard the pop come from somewhere within your body as you wiped out, you both knew that it wasn’t a good thing. Rob had been kind enough to take you to the doctor when you quickly recovered from the fall only to find that it hurt a whole damn lot to stand on one of your legs. The pain radiating up and down your calf only clued you in to the fact that you had indeed hurt yourself. Even worse, your ego was more damaged by the fact that Rob of all people had seen you in your clumsy demeanor.

“I don’t want you to fall again,” he continued, “please don’t make me have to take you back to see the doctor.”

“Rob,” you breathed out, “if you don’t shut up, I’m going to hit you with this crutch.”

You made slow work of getting up the stairs and even slower work of retrieving your keys so that you could unlock the door. Your leg was wrapped up and throbbing with pain and all you wanted to do was lay down and relax. You quickly learned that you were even more clumsy with crutches than just on two stable legs as you opened your door and nearly stumbled inside.

“Stupid thing,” you mumbled as you tossed the crutch aside. You hobbled toward the couch where you plopped down. Mistake. A jolt of pain shot up your leg and you groaned out loud.

“You’re not okay,” Rob frowned as he discarded your belongings onto a chair.

“I’ll be fine,” you replied.

You watched as Rob dug through one of your bags. He found what he was looking for and opened the prescription bottle and handed you a pain pill. He left the room quickly and returned with a bottle of water for.

“Better take your meds before you feel worse.”

You did as he instructed, then focusing on removing your shoes which only hurt more as the muscles in your calf were pulled as you pushed your shoes off. You grimaced, looking up at Rob who only stared back at you with concern. You adjusted your body to lie on the couch and Rob immediately stepped in to help. He took a small pillow and placed it under your injured leg as he helped you lie down.

“Gotta keep that elevated,” he explained. “I’ll get you some ice.”

You smiled as you tried to get comfortable, keeping your eyes on him as he rushed from the room again toward the kitchen. You might have been feeling embarrassed, but you were also touched that Rob was going out of his way to help you. Just as you found a comfortable position, Rob returned, carrying a bag of frozen vegetables.

“How do you not have ice in your house?” He grinned as he carefully removed the pillow from beneath your leg. Before you could protest, he was moving you carefully, taking a seat next to you where he rested your legs over his lap. He held the bag of frozen vegetables on your leg and you felt yourself blush.

“Uh, well, it’s winter,” you stuttered. “Also, I’m pretty pissed off at ice right now.”

Rob chuckled at you and you felt yourself become nervous just by how he was sitting with you.

“You know,” you began, “you don’t have to do this. It’s bad enough that you had to witness the entire humiliating accident, I don’t expect you to take care of me.”

“It’s okay,” he said. “I don’t mind.”

“You’re probably replaying it in your mind. When you leave here, you’re going to laugh your ass off over how much of a klutz I am.”

“I would never laugh at you,” he replied. “Actually, you really scared me. I was really worried.”

“Good thing I let you talk me into going to the doctor. Who knew you could sprain a calf muscle just by slipping on ice?”

“Well, to be fair, you did put up quite the fight.” He looked back at you with a sympathetic smile.

“Yeah, well, I was mostly embarrassed,” you replied as another jolt of pain went through your leg. You flinched, breathing in deeply and Rob eased up on the pressure he was putting on your leg with the frozen vegetables.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” he said.

You smiled to yourself, motioning to Rob to hand you the remote for your TV. He obliged and you turned on Netflix and began to scroll through. When you found something that both you and Rob agreed on, you got even more comfortable as he continued to hold your leg while the two of you watched the show you had picked. In no time at all, you could feel yourself start to get a little loopy; probably from the pills.

You looked toward Rob and realized that he was now stroking your injured leg gently. You felt yourself blush again as you stared at him. He was mostly focused on the show on the TV, almost absentmindedly running his hand up and down your leg. He must have felt you staring because he glanced over at you and stopped his movements.

“S-sorry,” he stuttered when he realized what he had been doing.

“S’okay,” you said. “It felt nice.”

“Does it still hurt bad?”

“Actually, no,” you said honestly. “I feel good.” You gave him an over exaggerated laugh and he smiled in return.

“The pain meds must be kicking in,” he said.

“I think it feels better because you’re here to take care of me,” you said softly as your eyes fluttered shut. Already, you could feel your eyelids grow heavy, and you didn’t know if you could stay awake for very long. “My knight-in-shining armor,” you mumbled.

“Yeah, they’re working,” he chuckled.

“This is good stuff. What did they give me?” You asked as you closed your eyes completely, now unable to keep them open.

“It wasn’t even the good stuff,” he replied. “Seriously, they gave you ibuprofen.”

“Oh,” you said with a frown. “Now I feel like a bigger idiot.”

“You had a rough day,” he replied as he began to rub your leg again. “Get some rest.”

“Sounds good to me,” you said with a yawn. “I’ll see you later?”

“You’re kicking me out?”

“Well, no,” you began as you forced your eyes open to look at him again. “I just figured you had things to do… maybe you wanted to get out of here.”

“I don’t mind hanging out. You know, just to make sure you’re okay.”

You felt another smile form on your lips, butterflies now building in your stomach as he spoke. Maybe you were mistaken, but it seemed as if Rob really was worried about you and maybe he really did want to take care of you.

“You are way too sweet,” you pointed out. “Who knew that all I had to do was make an idiot of myself to get your undivided attention?”

This time, you saw him blush as he darted his eyes away from you.

“I mean, it’s a good excuse to hang out with you,” he replied.

“I should stop trying to hide my clumsiness from here on out.”

“I adore how cute and clumsy you are,” he said with a laugh. “But, maybe you can try to avoid serious injury from now on.”

“You’re right,” you agreed. “I might not always have a guy like you around to take care of me.”

He gave you a sly smile and your breath caught as he made eye contact with you.

“I’ve got you,” he said as he shot you a playful wink. “Always.”


End file.
